Mixed Up Special
Mixed Up is the first episode in season three of Mixels, and the twenty-first episode overall. It is also the season premiere and the first ever full, half-hour special. It first aired on August 31, 2014. Synopsis Synopsis is official from CN and should not be modified. “Epic Comedy Adventure” -''' When General Nix tries to stop the annual Mixfest, it’s up to Flain and friends to bring back mixing! '“Murp Romp” -' There is a Murp on the loose and the Mixels must catch it before it destroys everything! Episode Summary '''Act I - Epic Comedy Adventure The annual Mix Festival is here; a day to celebrate the power of the cubits. However, due to a certain sandwich-loving Electroid, all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches were eaten, leaving the other Electroids angry with him. Due to this, all of the leaders of their respective tribes go to get more. At the same time, Major Nixel appears in a metal cloud floating above and lets loose his devestating new weapon - the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer - onto the festival, making every other Mixel at the party become a zombie-like Nixel. With all of their cubits destroyed, it's up to the leaders to find the giant rainbow cubit to save their friends and Mixels Land. Gobba has a cubit, but Flain says to save it for another time. He also says that the only way to find more is to go to Mixel Mountain. So, they all head there. Gobba ends up using and wasting his cubit with Kraw, but everyone finally reaches the top of the mountain and hits the giant rainbow cubit, letting tons more loose. Meanwhile, Major Nixel is baking cupcakes. However, the tribe leaders come back mixed, and defeat him, saving the festival and their friends in the process. The Glorp Corp, Spikels, and Wiztastics finally show up, marking their debut in the series. 'Act II - Murp Romp' The Glorp Corp and the Spikels are enjoying a day at Mixel Park. Torts admires how cute Scorpi is, and the latter then grows afraid of Glurt’s enthusiasm. The Spikels head off. Glomp disperses a Glorp Corp/Spikel cubit from his nose and throws it for Glurt to fetch, with the others running after him. Meanwhile, Flain, Lunk, Chomly, and Zaptor are enjoying a picnic, with Zaptor commenting on the calmness. They are suddenly interrupted by a puff of magic. The Wiztastics appear to advertise their next show, which Magnifo promises won’t be like the last one (which ended with him being burnt to ashes). The Spikels come to see what is happening, and when the Wiztastics teleport away (out of embarrassment from Magnifo), they scare Scorpi again, causing him to run away and accidentally crash into the cubit that Glurt’s carrying. This causes them to Murp, and they run off, coating the other parkgoers in slime. Both tribes that the murp belongs to end up chasing it (with some complications) all the way to the aforementioned magic show. They find it on the rafters above the stage, where they find Mesmo, and Torts mixes with him to get to the murp. While they accomplish this, Magnifo does a trick that blasts magic energy out of his hat and to the roof. This destroys the rafters and causes all of the Mixels to fall down, who then de-mix and are arranged in an upside-down pyramid pose. After, Vulk claps and is revealed to be the only one who attended the show (and enjoyed it), which overjoys Magnifo. Then, he gets crushed by the other Mixels at the end. Transcript Production Information *When the Mixels franchise was first announced, it was stated that the length of the series could be extended for longer storylines, if and when needed."This month, CN will debut the first wave of Mixels as a collection of shorts, in various lengths, from 30 seconds to five minutes total. The shorts will then be formatted as a 22-minute special on the air and go into a series version." *The full name of the episode is Mixels: Mixed-Up Special. *As of now, this is the longest episode. **The shortest is High Five. *The voice cast was finally revealed in the end credits. *A short clip was released prior to the episode's airing, in anticipation for its release.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/mixels/video/murp-romp-clip.html **A trailer was also released on TV and on Cartoon Network's blog.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/blog/post/meet-more-new-mixels-in-the-half-hour-special-event Broadcast Information *This special includes, in the following order listed: **Epic Comedy Adventure (Season 3 - Extra-length) **Changing a Lightbulb (Season 1) **Hot Lava Shower (Season 1) **Mailman (Season 1) **Wrong Colors (Season 2) **Another Nixel (Season 1) **Elevator (Season 2) **Nixel "Mix Over" (Season 2) **Murp Romp (Season 3 - Extra-length) ***Both of the new adventures are seven minutes in length. *This is the first episode to air and premiere at a specific time (6/5c) instead of during a commercial break. *This episode first aired as part of the "Labor Day Weekend Clarence and Friends Sleepover" event.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdR2Su55FbA Trivia *Mixel Park, the Spiky Desert, and the Magic Tent are introduced. **The Swamplands have yet to be introduced, however. *Every Mixel from Series 3 debuted in this episode, in contrast to Coconapple (for Series 1) and Wrong Colors (for Series 2). *There were multiple Mixes and Murps that appeared. **They were Hoogi and Glomp, Footi and Mesmo with Torts, Krader with Kraw, Flain with Gobba and Teslo, Teslo and Flurr, and Scorpi and Glurt. * This is the first episode where rainbow cubits are seen. * This is the first time Kraw speaks without being part of a Mix or talking in unison with another Mixel. *One of the bumpers in-between shorts includes a bunch of the Mixels logo falling on top of each other. This bumper originated from the beginning of some of the stop-motion videos from LEGO. *This episode contains the most character appearances to date, with all nine original tribes including Major Nixel and his Nixels. *Vulk being the DJ at the festival may be a reference to his appearance with headphones, a rainbow cubit, and the Cartoon Network Studios logo at the end of foreign airings of the shorts, plus at the end of this episode after the credits. Continuity *This is the third time there is a party. ("Murp", "Elevator") *Hamlogna Sandwiches make an appearance again. ("Changing a Lightbulb", "Wrong Colors", "Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") *The Gobba/Kraw hula dancer Mix appears again. ("Vaudeville Fun") *This is the fourth appearance (third in person) of Major Nixel. ("Another Nixel", "Wrong Colors" as a sculpture, Nixel "Mix Over") *Teslo's fear of heights, first mentioned in his bio, is shown in the series for the first time. *Fourth time a Mixel is burnt. ("Hot Lava Shower", "Murp", "Rockball") *This is the fourth appearance of a Murp, and the second that isn't of Flain and Krader. ("Murp", "Snow Half-Pipe", "Fang Gang Log Toss") *Teslo wears his exercise clothes again. ("Hot Lava Shower") Errors * When Teslo asks for the leaders of the tribes to come with him, Gobba goes. However, in his LEGO Mixels website bio, Jawg is referred to as the leader of the Fang Gang. ** This could imply that LEGO and Cartoon Network contradict each other about the canon of the franchise. *** It could have also been that LEGO and Cartoon Network changed the leader. Much media supports Gobba being the leader, such as Mixels.com. Most fans think of him as the leader, as well. *Even though he spoke, Kraw is not listed in the end credits as one of the cast. Allusions *'Monty Python's Flying Circus' - The giant live-action cutout of a bare foot that stomps on Glomp and Hoogi during their Mix is a reference to the titles of Monty Python's Flying Circus. Memorable Quotes :Glurt: Howdy, howdy, howdy! :Scorpi: AHHHHHH! (jumps onto Hoogi's head) :Footi: Yep, he's super cute and super skittish. :Magnifo: …MAGIC! Hey, hey, there, we’re the Wiztastics! And we’re back with a brand new magic show! So, prepare to be amazed! :Mesmo and Wizwuz: Amazed. :Magnifo: To be astounded! :Mesmo and Wizwuz: Astounded. :Magnifo: And to be…uh…uh…what was it? Uh…mm…what was that…oh! Amazed! Gah, I already said that, dagnabbit! :Glomp: That Murp is destroying Mixel Park! :to the damage. Kraw is completely encased in slime that’s dangling from something, Volectro’s body and hands are encased in slime, and Jawg is fully encased in slime. A few slime-covered fallen trees are also in the area. :Glurt/Scorpi Murp: Murp! Murp! (Spins around, his tail chops down another tree and he leaves.) :'Glomp:' If we don’t catch him quick, he’ll slice and slime up all of Mixel Land! :'Hoogi:' And poor little Scorpi will miss our nightly nuzzle-wuzzle time! WHAT’LL WE DO?! :'Footi:' ''(Puts arm around Hoogi) Hoogi, it’ll be fine. As long as we listen to our hearts. (Starts to ballet dance.) Yes, we must listen to our ever-loving hearts! And my heart says: to save our friends, (pulls out Glorp Corp/Spikel Cubit) we must mix ‘em to get ‘em. :Vulk: (pops up from his seat)' THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT! ''(Gives a single clap that echoes.) :'''Magnifo: (Lip starts to quiver, his eye grows huge) ''Applause…THE THUNDEROUS ROAR OF APPLAUSE! ''(Jumps up.) I DID IT! I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT! I’M SPECTACULAAAAR! :pyramid falls down, all Mixels land on top of Magnifo. :Magnifo: (Strained-sounding)' '''''Dagnabbit… Gallery Sources and References Category:Season Three Category:2014 Category:Season Premieres Category:Specials